1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coins, and more particularly, to a token with information data.
2. Description of Prior Art
References of record are the U.S. patents of Ake G. V. Remning 3,636,616, Lee E. Burpee 3,766,452, Bernard B. Jones 3,968,582, Allan J. Abedor et al 4,371,071, Norimoto Suzuki et al 4,499,126, and Gerhard Stenzel 4,527,051.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a token with information data, which will be of such design, as to have the appearance of a coin, pendant, a subway token or the like, and it will have on its center, a substrate containing magnetic information.
Another object of this invention is to provide a token with information data, which will be of such design, as to be of laminate construction that will be provided with openings for stringing same, stacking same, and feeding same by machine means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a token with information data, which will have one opening for the purpose of receiving a piece that will be employed to actuate electronic devices, such as, doors and the like.
A further object of this invention is to provide a token with information data, which will also be decorative in appearance, so as to enhance a wearer's appearance.